


[Podfic] In A Strange Land

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: “The Telegraph Kid runs with the Company—it’s, oh, you’ll find out once you settle in Encino, Lieutenant, but there’s a fair few blackguards in our territory. The Kid's the Iceman’s right hand man, and they say the only thing faster than his tongue are his fingers.”





	[Podfic] In A Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In A Strange Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616416) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



This is a fun Old West AU! In this fandom I used to be all Brad/Nate, all the time, but now it seems like I only record stuff with Ray in it. He's so much fun. *g* Also, I found a kind of hilarious misreading here where a line of dialogue was supposed to be "deadly quiet", but I did _not_ read it quietly. I'd re-record, but I can't get back to the same acoustics, so it'd just sound misplaced. Ah well. The snippet of music is from "Poverty", with Diana Jones. 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/9cxdv0dpfp5h6jv0ugjs). Length: 2 h 10 m 46 s.

Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013082501.zip).


End file.
